100 Theme Challenge
by NightlyOwl103
Summary: G1. It's basically what the title says. I'm going to be doing the challenge, featuring one of my favorite crack pairings, Grimlock/Galvatron. Will contain slash. Also a request for Speedstreek360.
1. Chapter 1

**100 Theme Challenge CH. 1**

**Disclaimer: **Hasbro owns Transformers. I just own the drabbles...

**Pairings: **Grimlock/Galvatron (G1 verse)

**Warnings: **Slash, crack pairing, varies on scenarios

**~OoO~**

**28. Sorrow**

Grimlock was never the type of bot who had good patience. He wasn't going to wait forever to get what he wanted, no matter what it was and he would freak out if he was going to wait any longer. His mind was almost like a sparkling's attention span. The longer he waited, the harder it was for him to keep himself at ease and composed and that caused him to do such foolishly stupid things, all without thinking before acting it out. And it was times as such that would leave him in very uncomfortable positions or getting into trouble.

Only this time, he ended up regretted himself.

The large mech stumbled inside of his quarters he shared with his other Dinobot brothers. It seemed that it was getting very difficult for him to move with every step he took as he dragged his feet over to his berth. He covered his faceplates in his arms, growling to himself.

"Stupid," He muttered, while he shook his helm slowly, "Stupid, stupid, _stupid_..."

He would never be able to forgive himself for what he had done just merely clicks ago. He had done something that had left him embarrassed, scared, humiliated and it was something that no bot would ever except him to do. He had just confessed his feelings to some-bot...in _public. _There wasn't a lot of bots there but to Grimlock, it felt like it was the entire Ark there piling in the med-bay. And much _more_ to his chagrin, it was some-bot everybot hated before and some of them still do now, even if the war was over.

Grimlock slumped, sighing deeply. Just...why? He could have just waited...could have just waited for everyone to forget about what the bot had done in the past. Grimlock could have waited...but he didn't have the patience to do so...he was just aching to tell him now and he felt stupid, ignorant...or in a better human term, _retarded_.

He wondered if Galvatron thought the same about him, too, when the Dinobot had confessed to him. The purple colored mech's reaction (his bloody red optics wide, lip-plates parted slightly, frame frozen and tense looking) told him so.

Grimlock felt like he was a curse in the entire Ark,...he was nowhere near a blessing. It was like he was a plaque, one that nobody would be cured from.

Who could ever fall for a large, unstable brute like him?

**~OoO~**

**100. Relaxation  
**

Galvatron looked up to the sky, feeling the warm sunbeams glaring down at his frame.

He wondered if Grimlock was looking down at him from the Matrix, wondered if he was watching him and waiting for him to join him soon. The purple mech would do anything just to be with the large Dinobot again, just to be around him and feel his large, bulky arms around him again. Grimlock was the only one who knew about the things he had done in the past, things Galvatron had completely regretted, but Grimlock would never pay any attention to them. He was an important mech to Galvatron after all. He would always make feel open and appreciated, and let him know that he was beautiful no matter what.

Galvatron smiled faintly, closing his red optics when he felt the cool spring wind caressing his frame.

He hoped that it wouldn't be too long until he would be reunited with Grimlock again...he couldn't wait for death to come and claim him.

**~OoO~**

**63. Do Not Disturb**

_BZZT, BZZT! BZZT, BZZT!..._

Faint, small vibrations buzzed inside of Grimlock's helm, causing the big bot to open his optics groggily. His visor was activated a few clicks after his optics were opened, the thin glass turning into a dim, hazy blue for a moment before turning into a bright cyan color. Grimlock shut off his alarm, the annoying vibrations now gone before he checked his chronometer and he groaned when he saw what time it was.

It was about 8 o'clock in the morning and that meant that he needed to be up to help out the others construct Cybetron. He would need to wake up the other Dinobots too, since they still didn't get their chronometers installed. Their carrier, Ratchet, wouldn't have anything installed inside of them until his medbay was clear. Before they arrived to Cybertron, the ambulance thought it was best to install one inside of Grimlock, since the T-Rex was the Dinobots' "leader." and that he had better sense of handling a timing program on his own than the others.

Grimlock didn't think that he would have to be his brothers' living "alarm clock", too, until they would their own chronometers. This has been like this just months ago and it already started to annoy him.

If he was still on Earth, this morning would have felt like a Sunday morning and it was normally a time of when he would like to stay in the berth all day and not do a slagging thing at all. Too bad it's days like that didn't exist on Cybertron...

With a low growl that uttered from his vocalizer, the prehistoric bot slumped back into his pillow face-first, grumbling quietly. The berth rocked slightly from the Dinobot's sudden movements.

This caused the smaller bot next to him to stir from their recharge groggily and he shifted his position from left to right, now facing the Dinobot's face...or at least a small portion of it, since most of it was buried in his pillow. Galvatron smiled, albeit still a bit sleepy and he reached up to caress his helm lovingly, his claws tracing the ebony colored metal slowly.

"Me don't wanna get up. Me wanna stay in bed all day..." Grimlock muttered, his words muffled from his pillow.

"Aww, I know how you feel, sweetspark. I don't want to get up, either. It's too slagging early to be up now." The mech responding nuzzling next to the larger bot, feeling warmth and love flowing from their bond.

"Me would rather stay here in berth with you Galvy. Just stay here all day and not work." Grimlock said, his words now clear as he moved his face from his pillow. His arms wrapped around the purple colored mech, pulling him closer to his chest. "...don't wanna leave you now."

The feeling of being in the larger mech's arms had suddenly made Galvatron feel tired again, optics getting more heavier as the seconds past and he didn't say anything to Grimlock as he was already fast asleep again, sighing contently.

Grimlock noticed this and he checked his chronometer again, now 8:06 and the larger mech merely shook his helm and he, too, fell right back into recharge.

He knew that somebody, most likely Ratchet would barge right in and wake the two mechs up in a not so peaceful fashion. Grimlock would probably get in trouble later on, but at the moment now, he didn't give a scrap.

All Grimlock cared was to have his lover in his arms all day in the berth...

**END**

* * *

_A/N: Hokay...this was a request for Speedstreak360, who wanted some Grimlock/Galvatron, (something I did many, many months ago but failed shamefully bad and I decided to try again this time) which is our favorite crack-pairing...yes, "our", apparently she had gotten me into lovin' these guys...along with the Skyquake/Breakdown pairing...she's evil, but I love it! :D_

_Welp, I'll be uploading more soon (maybe on some weekends, with 2-3 drabbles per chapter...?) but in the meantime...review! Oh, and I hope you like it, Streekey! Sorry this took me a HELL of a long tiiiiiime *rolls away in shame*_


	2. Chapter 2

**100 Theme Challenge CH. 2**

**Disclaimer:** Hasbro owns Transformers and Silverclaw belongs to Speedstreek360. I just own the drabbles...

**Pairings:** Grimlock/Galvatron (G1 verse)

**Warnings:** Slash, crack pairing, varies on scenarios

**~OoO~**

**78. Drink**

A predatory growl rumbled from Grimlock's vocalizer as he pushed Galvatron on the wall. The minute after the purple colored Con's back was on the flat surface, the prehistoric bot's claws were immediately all over his frame, touching and reaching any seam and cable he could find and reach. He touched every curve on him, eliciting a few moans and shudders from Galvatron. He frame withered, in the insides of his legs were about to give up on him. Any longer and he would collapse to the floor.

Galvatron felt his lover's forehelm pressed against his and he noticed that the bigger bot's facemask was retracted thus revealing his thin, soft lipplates. His olfactory sensors was hit with the scent of his lover's breath, the familiar but soury scent of the spiked high grade he had earlier, courtesy of one the Lambo twins (most likely Sideswipe).

No doubt that Grimlock was over-energized.

The purple mech felt warm, soft lips pressed against his, and a few clicks later, the larger bot's glossa slid across Galvatron's lips. It was his attempt for the smaller mech to open up, to which Galvatron gladly complied with no hesitation whatsoever. The thicker glossa twirled around with the smaller glossa, tasting each other and both mechs wanting more of each other. Galvatron felt one of Grimlock's class holding onto his waist, his sharp claws digging into the armor and leaving a couple of dents.

But he didn't care. He never did when Grimlock was like this.

Galvatron grinned when Grimlock pulled back, so that they could both get some air circulating into their intakes. The purple mech made a mental note to let Grimlock have more of spiked energon at the next party.

**~OoO~**

**30. Under the Rain****  
**  
Silverclaw laid his helm down to his arms when drops of water started to fall against his bedroom window. They made little 'plop' sounds when each of them met in contact with the thick glass.

Plop, plop, plop...

"Plop, plop, plop..." Silverclaw chanted, bopping his helm to the side.

He didn't understand why, but Silverclaw liked the rain. Perhaps it was due to the hushed sounds it was making or maybe how cool it felt when the raindrops fell upon his tiny frame. Or maybe it was just so soothing to listen to when he was fast asleep. Maybe not as soothing as his mother's sparkbeat and voice, but it was close. Maybe just a pinch.

The sounds the sky that were made a few times often reminded of how his father's voice would sound. Loud and rumbly-like, like he was growling or roaring when he was in his T-Rex form.

Silverclaw would most likely assume that the rain reminded him of his parents so much.

**END**

* * *

_A/N: Another chapter in one day?! That's something you don't see often...but I'm feeling so pumped up tonight!_

_I hope you don't mind me using Silverclaw for the last drabble, Streekey. That word just had me wondering about him... My Primus, I'm spoiling you, aren't I? O_o Well, your birthday's coming up, so these drabbles are like little gifts for ya! XD Hope ya like!_


	3. Chapter 3

**100 Theme Challenge CH. 3**

**Disclaimer:** Hasbro owns Transformers. I just own the drabbles...

**Pairings:** Grimlock/Galvatron (G1 verse)

**Warnings:** Slash, crack pairing, varies on scenarios

**~OoO~**

**36. Precious Treasure**

The longer he stared at his reflection, the harder it was for him to move. His chestplates was open and retracted, revealing his glowing dandelion colored spark. Galvatron had noticed that was something attached to it. Something that was thinner and smaller and it was glowing but only slightly. It was white and it was connected to his spark.

It...was life. There was going to be another spark being made and energized inside of his chamber and he didn't even noticed it. Didn't purging his stomach tanks out almost daily give him a hint? Was he really that dense?

Galvatron inwardly sighed. He had to admit that for a medic assistant, he still didn't know all of his facts. But then again, he was still training, no argument there.

He squinted his optics as he navigated his servo to his chamber, his digits slowly touching the tiny "thread". It felt soft and feathery like but he had to be very careful, otherwise he would snap the small thread into two.

A sudden warm feeling washed over his frame the minute after he laid his digits on the thin "thread" and he couldn't help but smile faintly. Even if the new being was inside of him, still in the beginning of its growing progress, it felt as though it can understand him. Like it felt its carrier's anxiety and it wanted to calm him down. It surely did work.

His growing, little precious treasure already knew its mother.

**~OoO~**

**15. Silence**

The room was warm but it was quiet, as well. He was the only one here and yet the silence seemed to be the only thing that kept Grimlock company...even if it wasn't much of a physical thing and in a way, it sort of made the T-Rex uncomfortable. Not scared. Grimlock would never identify _that_type of feeling in a situation like this. "Him Grimlock brave" as one of his Dinobots would say.

He looked at the door, waiting for someone...anything to come out to appear or at least make a sound, other than his engines and gears running faintly in the silver and gold bot.

Grimlock didn't want to stay here for long, not with the silence creeping in. He would have gone out himself but he couldn't. He didn't want to be alone at all. Only the hushed atmosphere would be here for him and Grimlock sincerely hoped it wouldn't be here for long.

**END**

* * *

_A/N: The "Silence" drabble was a bit tricky for me...I just went lazy with that one, as you can see, pffft..._

_Now, for the first drabble, "Precious Treasure" that was my way of how, uh...bots gets "pregnant" since I can't see how metal could stretch and it's seen in some of the TF fics I've read on here. I would prefer it if they had another spark made inside of the "gestation chamber" (I think that's what it's called) by their spark and when they're ready to give birth, then their energon blood would leak from their chamber to let them know they're going into, uhh..labor..._

_*hears crickets* Okay, so it's kinda hard to explain but, like I said, it's my little theory and you don't have to agree with me. Everyone has their own opinions._

_Anyways...hope ya enjoyed it, Streeks._


	4. Chapter 4

**100 Theme Challenge CH. 4**

**Disclaimer:** Hasbro owns Transformers and the character Silverclaw belongs to Speedstreek360. I just own the drabbles

**Pairings:** Grimlock/Galvatron, Optimus/Megatron (G1 verse)

**Warnings:** Slash, crack pairing, varies on scenarios

**~OoO~**

**60. Rejection**

Ever since his brother had been bonded, Galvatron have had negative feelings about the mech Megatron had got to settle down with. In spite of the fact that he was decent looking (but not as nice looking as Grimlock, of course), the purple mech thought the blue and red mech's personality was...plain and dull, and Galvatron had assumed that this was how the other 13 Primes were.

Were they this stoic? Galvatron had wondered. Did they show any signs of emotions towards others? Were they just selfish? Did they only care about themselves?

He even asked his brother if Optimus had showed signs of compassion to him, or if he even loved him at all.

Of course, Megatron had his fair share of his thoughts when he learned that his younger brother was bonded to one of the Dinobots. Grimlock was his name.

One thing the silver mech couldn't understand was how the bigger bot speech pattern is jumbled up and how he speaks in third person, speaking his name only and not using "I" at all. Megatron had to wonder how his little brother had even hooked to a slow mech like Grimlock.

What was it that made Galvatron so fascinated in Grimlock? Why would he be bonded into a short tempered, third speaking mech whose alt. form is just from a lizard that had extinct long ago? Why Grimlock?

And after admitting their opinions towards each other's mates, that's when an argument erupted after Galvatron was out of his teacher's med-bay one day. Many taunts were thrown at, how either Optimus or Grimlock wouldn't do this or that, or if they would only care about being bonded just because they have a valve to frag every time they were alone.

Two certain mechs, Optimus and Galvatron were standing in the doorway, watch their mates yelling and shouting.

"How long Megs and Galvy be like this?" Grimlock asked, taking a sip of his small glass of energon.

Optimus had his arms crossed on his chassis, standing against the doorway. He merely shrugged and replied, "Probably not long. They're brothers, after all, so I'm sure they'll make it up somehow."

"Hmph...me hope you Optimus right. Don't want to see energon blood on Galvy and in our berthroom."

The blue and red mech chuckled.

Well, at least they're getting along just fine...

**~OoO~**

**50. Breaking the Rules**

The apartment was quiet. The only sounds that can be heard was the engines that were running inside of the tall building's walls but they weren't loud enough to wake up anybot that were living inside of the building. Everyone was recharging at the moment...

…

Okay, well..._almost_everybot.

Silverclaw wasn't able to recharge like everybot else was. He wasn't sure why. It wasn't because of the soft sounds from inside of the walls and he wasn't hungry either.

He just couldn't recharge. That's it In fact, he was wide awake, still full of energy, despite the fact of how late it was at the moment.

Getting up to his knees, he shuffled towards the crib's bars and he pushed them gently. His optics widen slightly when the bars moved after he pushed them and it was wide enough for him to get out. His parent's must have forgot to lock the crib.

The small mech-ling gripped onto the mattress, moving his small frame down, his legs and pedes dangling a few inches above the floor. He let go and he fell on the flat surface, landing on his behind with a soft "thump". He quickly retracted his cyan colored visor and he looked around his room, trying to locate the door. Once he found it, he pushed it open and went out.

He looked in the living room, the kitchen and the washracks, since they were the closest to his room, trying to find his parents but he couldn't find either of them.

That left him only one place to look. The master berthroom...

**~OoO~**

"D-damn it, Grimlock...faster..."

"Nngh...m-me...about to...ugh..."

The berth creaked slightly as the prehistoric bot rocked with the purple mech. Galvatron's optics fluttered in pleasure as he felt his bigger mate thrusting in and out of his valve, their lubricants mixed and making a small mess on their abdomens, inner thighs and sheets. He gripped onto one of the pillows above him, crying out in pleasure.

With a grin, Grimlock retracted his mouth mask and leaned down to the former Decepticon, silencing the smaller mech's cries. He obeyed his mate's recent command and moved his spike deeper inside of the wet valve whenever he thrusted inside of him, picking up the pace a little bit. The T-Rex felt the smaller wither beneath him, trying his best not to scream out.

Galvatron pulled back, a web of their mouth-fluids stuck on his and Grimlock's glossa. Once they were in a far distance from each other, the web snapped into two and were stuck onto each other's chins.

The purple mech glanced up at Grimlock, his red optics darkened and he reached up to grab onto his shoulders.

"Please, Grimmy...more!" He cried out.

"You Galvy an irresistible mech..." Grimlock purred, smirking seductively.

Grimlock could feel his mate's overload coming from their bondlink and moved to his mate's neck, nipping onto a few of the cables gently. He felt his overload coming along, too but just as they were about to scream out in pure bliss...they heard the door open.

"Ehh?"

And also a certain sparkling's voice...

They paused their actions, their optics widened and Grimlock's mech-hood was still buried inside of Galvatron, his dentals still onto the purple mech's neck cables.

"Dad? Why you on top of Mama like that?" Silverclaw asked, an optic ridge quirked up. "And why is Mama's optics dark? Are they broken?"

The said parents glanced at him and then each other before they moved again, with Grimlock pulling away from his mate's neck and Galvatron's optics brightening back to their normal red color.

"Umm...I think the real questions are..why are you out of your crib? And how you managed to get out, too..."

**~OoO~**

**26. Tears**

There was only one thing that Grimlock didn't like about Galvatron. Only one thing,

And that was when he was crying. The prehistoric bot never liked it when he cries. It just looked so...uncharacteristic of him, more so as he used to be a Decepticon. And with him being his mate, it broke his spark completely when he would take a glance of how he would look.

The way his optics would be slightly glassy and darkened slightly. Faint pink tears slithering down from his cheekplates to his chin and his posture hunched over slightly and gloomy...

Grimlock just hated it seeing him in such a position.

But the T-Rex would always come up ways to cheer up his lover again. Making a few jokes, using references from the human shows and movies they watched when they were still on Earth...he would do anything to make Galvatron's tears turn to tears of _joy and laughter._

* * *

**END**

_A/N: I meant to upload this last week but...Thanksgiving, Black Friday and family visiting kinda prevented that...and seeing Wreck it Ralph in theaters, too. (that movie's AWESOME~)_

_Anyways...the second drabble, though,wow, I haven't written smex in a while. It kinda feels good to be writing it again, even though I'm not proud of that one...hehe..._

_Well, I missed Streekey's birthday (I AM A HORRIBLE PERSON) and these can be considered as little gifts for her~ :D Hope ya enjoyed, sweetie! Oh and thanks for helping with coming up with some ideas too! I used one here and I still have two more ideas to go..._

_Now...I'm off to bed. I'm tired as the pits~ *rolls off to the bed*_


	5. Chapter 5

**Theme Challenge CH. 5**

**Disclaimer: **Hasbro owns Transformers I just own the drabbles

**Pairings: **Grimlock/Galvatron (G1 verse)

**Warnings: **Slash, crack pairing, varies on scenarios

**~OoO~**

**95. Advertisement**

Grimlock's spark nearly stopped when the image of one of his clients suddenly crossed over his processor. Realizing that he had lost his interest of finish his energon drink, he sighed and placed the small cube on the table. He then crossed his arms, servos touching on the elbows as he let his gaze wander of the small cube's purple liquid, along with his processor becoming over flooded with memories that had occurred overnight.

He remembered how...gentle the other mech's touches were, how soothing and trusting his words were, how reassuring they were. It was something the purple mech had never seen from his other clients before. His customers were so rushy to have him to themselves, only wanted their spikes housing inside of Galvatron's valve.

This one customer was different from them. Different...something Galvatron suddenly liked. He wasn't as rough as the others, wasn't rushing him, wasn't using him to his advantage. He acted as though he knew how to properly speak to the one he loved, knew how to take things slow and steady, knew what to do and not to do...

In all of his years of being a pleasure-bot, Galvatron had not once encountered someone like that. He had never seen anyone that sweet and gentle in his berth before. Not once did he felt so...dare he say..._smitten_ to somebot before

And for once, the purple mech wanted to see that certain customer again.

"Grimlock..." He mouthed. Two syllables... only two and it felt nice saying them. Simply two but somehow nice...

He didn't even realize that he was smiling so widely until one of the other bots that were working at the club had told him about his "dazy-face" expression.

**~OoO~**

**47. Creation**

"Grimlock..."

"Yes, Galvy?"

"Why is there an overabundance of..._stuffed animals_ in the nursery?"

"Oh, they for sparkling!" The large T-Rex exclaimed, standing next to his smaller lover by the doorway. He wrapped his arms around Galvatron's waist, resting his helm on his shoulder. He nuzzled his cheek against the other mech's face.

"He or she might want toys, right?"

Galvatron glanced at the bigger mech in disbelief. "Yes, but a whole-floor of them?"

"Why not?" Grimlock shrugged. "Don't ask how me got them, too. Long story."

Galvatron shook his helm, unable to find any words to protest and he looked back into the room again. He quite literally could not see the floor anymore. The plushy tidal wave of black, white, purple, green, yellow, blue and numerous of other colors had completely flooded the entire metallic floor. With a small scowl, the purple mech gently moved himself out of the bigger mech's embrace and went inside of the nursery. He picked up and tossed some of the stuffed plushies over, making a small pathway for himself and revealing the hard floor. Cats to dogs, elephants to zebras, Hello Kitties to Sonics...

Just how many stuffed animals did Grimlock even get? It's like as though he just got a big truck load full of them...how did he even get all of these things was the important question.

"'_Long story'_, he says...my aft..." Galvatron muttered to himself, but over from the bond he shared with Grimlock, he could easily feel amusement coming from the prehistoric mech.

Once the purple mech had made it in the center of the room, he looked around.

Previously, the nursery's walls was a pure white, along with the furniture that was inside. But Grimlock had thought that the monotonous color was too dull. "Not enough personality,", he had said at that time and moved out the white cradle and rocking chair of the room. Both furnitures were replaced by a light purple crib and a soft blue couch. The white walls was repainted with navy blue with gold trimmings.

And then...the decorations...

Grimlock had replaced the soft, faint drawings of teddy bears and flowers with pictures of space, bright vivid pictures that were contained with galaxies and nebulas and stars. It had suddenly dawned to Galvatron that Grimlock had those pictures up because of the fact they enjoy looking at the sky at night and that Galvatron had traveled among a few of these galaxies when the war was still on-going...

"Dear Primus..." Galvatron whispered. He couldn't help but stare at these pictures in awe...

"You Galvy like?" Grimlock said, leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed. His facemask was retracted, a big smile on his faceplates that indicated that he was glad that his mate was admiring his work. "Did it myself."

Galvatron nodded, his gaze still attached to the pictures. "Yes...I really do...but I wished you would have told me sooner. I would have helped you out a little."

He turned to look at the other mech, seeing that Grimlock was pouting adorably.

"But me wanted to surprise you. Besides, you Galvy still carrying. Didn't wanted to bring you stress. Wouldn't be good for sparkling."

The purple mech couldn't be anything but happy at that pout and statement. He let a grin spread across his mouthplates and went back into the cleared path, heading towards to his mate. He wrapped his arms around him, snuggling into his chestplates. "You are gonna be a great daddy. I can easily tell since you do so much for me."

Grimlock kissed his lips. "And you Galvy will make a great mommy." The bigger mech tugged on his mate's arms, leading him out of the room.

As Galvatron was being tugged, the purple mech caught a quick sight of their unborn sparkling's door of their room. He found himself frowning again, his optics narrowing.

"Grim...you replaced the door, didn't you?"

** END**

* * *

_A/N: Woo, it's been a few weeks so here's a little sappy update~! And no, I've no clue how Grimlock got those stuffed animals, so don't even bother asking me. It just popped into my head, let's leave it at that..._

_Anywho...hoped you enjoyed it, Streekey~_


	6. Chapter 6

**100 Theme Challenge CH. 6**

**Disclaimer:** Hasbro owns Transformers and Speedstreek360 owns Silverclaw I just own the drabbles

**Pairings:** Grimlock/Galvatron

**Warnings**: Slash, crack pairing, varies on scenarios

**~OoO~**

**3. Light**

Two large servos was wrapped around both of his wrists, the owner's sharp claws pin-pointing his deep within his orchid-colored armor, thus creating dents. The smaller mech looked up to glare at his opponent, his scowl forming while his optics narrowed. He didn't even attempt to escape. There was no reason for him to even struggle anyways.

The taller mech merely growled, a deep guttural sound uttering from his vocalizer and through his mouthplates. His lipplates were quirked up, not in a smile but for him to reveal his fangs, a sign of threat.

The purple mech didn't even flinch. He was use to it. In fact, after years of battling was more used to facing death threats. It didn't bother him at all; not one bit.

"All I ask of you was to reveal yourself. Why is that so difficult for you?" Galvatron said, finally breaking the silence. He saw that the mech's visor was darkening, no doubt that he was getting more pissed off than before.

"Me don't want to." Grimlock muttered. "Why should me do it?"

"I have to see more of you. There has to be something else hiding deep inside of that hulking bulk of metal of yours." At this, Galvatron's voice was getting softer, the anger no where to be heard but his optic-narrowed expression never left. "It's not right to hide things away from those you care about. Don't you care about me? Don't you trust me at all?"

The prehistoric mech looked into the smaller mech looked into his mate's optics, seeing that they weren't a bloody red anymore and was instead replaced with a softer shade of red, almost like a maroon color. His servos' grip suddenly felt weaker, getting looser and finally they slipped away from his mate's wrists.

Grimlock gave up his shoulders slumping.

"...scared."

"What?"

"Me just scared.."

"And why would you even think of such a thing?" Galvatron leaned up to cup both of his lover's cheekplates, rubbing them gently with his thumb.

"You Galvy not want to be with me no more...that's why. You may end up leaving me out."

The purple mech shook his helm, gently slapping him on the left cheekplate lightly. "Don't say things like that. You know damn well that I wouldn't leave you like that." He sighed quietly and the silence was creeping back in. The only thing that they could hear was the Ark's running engines and gears from within the walls.

"So you sure?...Galvy won't be scared, too?"

"I'm always safe when I'm around you, of course I wouldn't be scared. There's nothing for both us to be afraid of." Galvatron smiled lightly, reaching up to the older mech's visor. "If you're not convinced...then I'll do it for you."

And with Grimlock's nod of approval, he gently slid the other mech's visor up...

**~OoO~**

**96. In The Storm**

There was one thing Galvatron disliked about Earth. It was just only one, measly thing. There were numerous of things that he liked about the organic planet but this one was just a full blown annoyance to him.

And that was the Earth's sudden , abrupt weather changes. One minute it's sunny and warm and everyone's out and about, enjoying themselves to the decent weather and then the next, it was cold and chilly, clouds covering the sky and people in their homes so they wouldn't catch a cold.

At the moment, small drops of water was falling heavily from the sky, causing some puddles around the purple mech. Galvatron growled slightly when they fell onto his frame constantly, making soft sounds when they met in contact with the metallic armor. They did the same thing when the fell to the ground.

Plip, plop...

Drip, drop...

Even the tiny noises irritated him more than just the planet's bizarre weather changes.

Galvatron looked to his left, seeing his mate and sparkling jumping around, and splashing in the puddles with bright smiles on their smiles. The puddle was mixed with moisty, liquid-y dirt, better known as "mud" and it obviously was splattered all over their frames. They were laughing and giggling as more of the mud got onto them more, making most of their armor on their lower bodies barely visible.

"You should try this, Mom! It's so...much fun!" Silverclaw exclaimed, looking over at his carrier.

The purple mech shook his helm, a smile starting to appear on his faceplates. "No, I'm...I'm perfectly fine. Just enjoy yourselves."

"Suit yourself, party-pooper." Galvatron lightly teased ,shrugging and went back galloping in the muddy puddles with his son.

Well...maybe Galvatron couldn't hate the rain completely. It had at least made his small family happy and entertained...

And it made...him feel relaxed, in a way.

He chose to ignore the fact that he would have to give his sparkling a long, LONG bath later on and just enjoy watching both of his mechs enjoying themselves.

**END**

* * *

_A/N: I'm suppose to studying for my finals tomorrow...but then this happened..._

_At least there's a bright side to it; it took some of my "before-finals" stress away and made me feel relaxed, even though this was poorly written by my standards but I had some fun writing it nonetheless..._

_And besides I needed to update this, anyways...FIRST UPDATE OF THE NEW YEAR WOO-HOO! :D_

_Okay time for me go back to studying...*rolls away*_


	7. Chapter 7

**100 Theme Challenge CH. 7**

**Disclaimer:** Hasbro owns Transformers. I just own the drabbles

**Pairings:** Grimlock/Galvatron (G1 verse)

W**arnings:** Slash, crack pairing, varies on scenarios

**~OoO~**

**81 Pen and Paper**

Grimlock quirked an optic ridge up as he held a small paper between his index digit and thumb. Using his visor, he activated his built in magnifier, allowing his vision to zoom in so that he could see the message that were printed on the thin paper.

Beneath it, there was a small heart shape that was quickly doodled out. The prehistoric bot sighed.

This was the fifth time this week he had received these strange messages. He wasn't sure who was sending these, since there was no name written on them. The way how the letters were written were exactly the same. The same loops, same curves and the same straight lines... Everything was exactly the same, including the type of ink they used; a dark blue one at that. He didn't know any bot on the Ark with that sort of handwriting.

One of the messages he had received earlier this week had a small gift with it. It was wrapped carefully with a gold ribbon, a small bow on top of the grey box. Inside of it was a dark blue crystal rose, with a grey stem. Crystal roses were normally seen to be planted in wealthy, Noble mechs' crystalline gardens and only they could have such metallic plants. Sadly all of the crystal gardens, along with the other beautiful plants were destroyed when the war began. They were no longer to be found nor could they be created again. Most of the planet's supplies and materials were destroyed with the war's harsh chaos.

But how did...this anonymous bot managed to keep this one? Was he or she a Noble bot, too? These questions bounced inside of Grimlock's helm when he had carried the small metallic plant in his claws. He kept it away from the others, especially his Dinobot brothers, locking it into his drawer that was hidden beneath his berth.

Grimlock sighed again and he placed the small paper on his desk. He placed one fist on his cheek, the other servo tapping on the metal flat surface rhythmically. He only told Ratchet about this and the red and white mech had told him that he has a "secret admirer" and that maybe that sending anonymous letters to the T-Rex was the only way they could communicate with him.

"Maybe they were too shy to confront their feelings to you physically," Ratchet had explained. "You'll probably stop getting them when they're ready to see you face-to-face so there's nothing to worry about. Just be glad that there's someone out there that likes you..."

"Who sending Grimlock these...things...?" He mused aloud, the optics behind his visor staring down the small message.

_I wish we could settle our differences. Wish we could forget about everything around us. Wish we weren't separated and so far away. Even though we're opposites, I just wish I could see you more, to get to know you better._

_-Anon. G_

...whose designation started with a "G"?

"Who are you...?" He whispered to himself. ...

**~OoO~**

**23. Crazy**

"Damn...damn, damn, DAMMIT!" Galvatron yelled, banging on the wall hard with his fists when his voice rised. He couldn't believe this...he didn't want to. He want it to just leave him and his sanity and for it to go away, just leave him be. But the more he thought about it, the more it was harder for him to escape its grasp.

He slid down to his knees, the metal on his fist making a soft scratchy sound as he moved. He groaned as he leaned his forehelm against the wall, shaking his helm.

The violet colored mech almost lost a limb because of it... because that certain..."problem" was right there in front of him, shooting at him. Everything about him drove him...crazy. Just...uncontrollably...insane. What would his brother say about this? How would he react? Shocked or mad? Alarmed or furious? He didn't know. All Galvatron knew was the fact that he could be in trouble...big, big trouble. Perhaps it would ruin their reputations, both his and Megatron's and they just couldn't allow that. Maybe he shouldn't say a word about this at all, unless he wants to be with the others in the Well of Sparks.

Quick sudden thoughts begin to pop into his processor. Would this...end the war? Would this tell the others that they should just stop fighting? That they should settle their differences?

Galvatron shook his helm. No, that sounded stupid. War would just go on, even if he tried to convince the others...espeicially to the one bot that a part of his problem.

He let his servos relax, unclenching them a few times.

Why did his whole frame freeze at the sight of that...Dinobot? What was his name again? Grinder? Grizzer? ...

...Grimlock...? Wait, that was it! From what he heard, he was the oldest of the Dinobots, which were also his brothers. And from the battle he and his crew had with the Autobots today, the older Dinobot had a bit of a temper and his alt. mode...was something called a T-Rex, something that walked upon the Earth millions of years ago.

"Grimlock..." Even saying the name itself made his legs fell weak...one of the corners of his mouth quirking up.

...When he realized this, he screamed, echoing throughout the halls.

**END**

* * *

_A/N: So what do you do when you (somehow) got a cold? Well, there's two options; one, you're snuggled up in your bed, getting some much needed rest...or two, you just write another sappy update for a story, while blowing your nose out with millions of tissues...I think you know which one I did *smirks*_


	8. Chapter 8

**100 Theme Challenge CH. 8**

**Disclaimer:** Hasbro owns Transformers. I just own the drabbles

**Pairings:** Grimlock/Galvatron

**Warnings:** Slash, crack pairing, varies on scenarios

**~OoO~**

**8. Innocence**

The milky moon began to shine across the city of Uraya, the citizens rushing to get to their separate homes and apartments whether they were either in their alt. modes or in their bipedal modes. The streetlights were beginning to activate automatically, the bright blue bulbs glowing. They were everywhere in this city, on each corner of the streets and on each neighborhood.

One particular neighborhood only contained two young mechs walking down the metallic sidewalk, passing by the large, numbered buildings while everyone else were already in their homes. They were holding hands, laughing, though they had to keep their voices down at a low tone so they won't disturb anyone that were already recharging at this point. They were both returning from a date, which contained a little walk around the crystal gardens in a newly opened park, window shopping downtown, purchasing some knick knacks here and there and finally settling down to having their evening dinner at a local restaurant. They also got to know each other even more.

It was all such a pleasing but new thing to Grimlock, since this was his first time being out with someone other than his creators. But the fact that he was with his lover...his very first one, at that, made this a wonderful time for him. He had came up with the idea first, so that he could show Galvatron, his date, his hometown more.

The mechs arrived at their last destination, the very last building, numbered "86" and they were able to quiet down their laughter. They walked up to the small set of stairs. Once they died down, Galvatron looked up at the door, his smile still in place.

"Well...here's our stop...ah, my stop, that is." He snickered. He turned to glance up at the taller mech, his smile softening. "I had a really fun night, Grim."

"Me too. Think we do it again soon?" Grimlock queried.

"Yes, yes, we should. I'd like to get to know this place more." The purple mech snickered. "From what I've seen so far, it's pretty unique. Slag, maybe a bit better then living in Vos."

The T-Rex smiled a bit. "It be nice you Galvy live here."

And he meant it, too. There wasn't anyone here he would consider as a companion to him. Sure, he had he had his Dinobot brothers with him, but it still wasn't enough for him. He would rather have someone that wasn't related to him. But due to his hot, staggering temper, it was difficult for him to even communicate with others when he was younger, during his sparkling vorns. He was a loner most of the time, all up until he reached his adult vorns, when he first met the purple mech.

He felt truly blessed for having a mech like him.

"Yeah. I'd like that." Galvatron replied.

A comfortable silence fell upon the mechs, the only sounds that were heard were their engines and gears running in their systems and the voices of the few bots that were passing by on the sidewalk or the engines of their alt. modes driving by on the streets. They were just simply enjoying each other's company, but they really wished they could be together just for a little longer, maybe another joor or two.

They looked up at each other, studying their faceplates steadily, their optics analyzing each detail carefully. The distance between them were beginning to grow shorter and shorter as they moved closer, their frames touching with every click that passed. Finally, before they knew it, their lipplates met, with the purple mech's servo's reaching up to touch the prehistoric mech's cheek. The taller mech's arms were wrapped around his smaller lover's waist, one servo gripping onto his aft, causing the purple mech to squeak.

At first, the kiss was soft, both mechs merely feeling each other's soft lipplates pressed against each other, until Galvatron, who had more experience with his previous lover, began to deepened the kiss, slipping his glossa inside of the larger bot's mouth. This startled Grimlock for a click, for he wasn't so sure what to do next. until he relaxed, feeling the smaller mech's glossa touching his glossa, allowing the larger mech to taste the other mech's sweet, mouth fluids. He could both his frame and Galvatron's frames heating up to a high temperature.

Finally, they pulled back so they could have air circulating through their vents as they panted heavily. They looked at each other once more as they panted, both of them with shy smiles on their mouthplates.

"Uh...me...not expect that to happen." Grimlock said, finally catching up with his breath.

"Neither did I." Galvatron chuckled. "But...it felt good, right? Did I...well, rushed it? Cause it kinda felt like I did, considering that it was your first "make out" kiss with a mech. I'm really sorry if I did. I didn't mean to-" He jumped slightly when he felt the larger mech's lipplates pressed against his once more, silencing his little ramble.

"No...it felt good." Grimlock smiled, much to the purple mech's relief.

**END**

* * *

_A/N: Another quick update today because why the hell not? :3_

_Also the city name "Uraya" is a city I looked up over at TFWiki when I was having trouble thinking up some other cities other than "Iacon" "Vos" and "Praxus". Turns out that Grimlock was in this city in one of the Dreamwave comics. Freakin' sweet, eh?_


	9. Chapter 9

**100 Theme Challenge CH. 9**

**Disclaimer:** Hasbro owns Transformers. I just own the drabbles

**Pairings:** Grimlock/Galvatron (G1 verse)

**Warnings:** none in this drabble, I think...

**~OoO~**

**19. Grey**

It all happened so fast. The last thing he remembered was jumping through...something hard and ending up shattered it into in the process. It was fragile and delicate, like glass and he remember feeling a few of the shards slicing through his armor, leaving him with a couple of scratches. A few of them actually went through his protoform skin and he was able to feel his energon blood leaking out.

Then he fell face-first on the ground and his frame went limp, everything in his vision blacked out completely.

That was it, up until he had awoken sometime later, with a bit of an ache on his helm. Grimlock winced as the ache pounded violently on his helm, wishing that Ratchet was here with him at the moment.

But...where was here?

As the prehistoric mech tried to soothe the ache away from his helm, he looked around his surrounding, the optics behind his visor scanned the area.

Grimlock could see that he was...in an area that was dark and gloomy looking. It looked like as though he was in the middle of a forest of some sort, as he could see tall dark trees towering over him and throughout the entire area, their leaves fluttering against each other with the cool wind blowing and he could hear some birds twittering and chirping faintly in the distance.

Everything around him was in monochrome colors, meaning that there was only black, white and gray on every single thing. He assumed at first that his visor must have malfunctioned from the harsh impact when he fell but when he retracted his visor away so that he could let his optics see for themselves ...the gloomy colors were still there. The only thing that seemed to brighten up the place a little was the sunbeams from the sky...but even the sky remained white and so did the light beams.

When he looked down upon himself, his entire was black, as though he was a silhouette, as if he was matching to this dark environment.

This startled him. Where the hell was he?

Grimlock retracted his visor back into its place and started to walk on, unsure where he was going and decided to just let his pedes lead him to some designation. Hopefully they would lead him a way out of here.

Because he was surrounded by tall trees, it was impossible for him to get a good reception for his com. link and when he tried to use it, Grimlock was only met with static. His energy scanners couldn't do anything good for him as its screen was also filled with static, much more to the Dinobot's disappointment.

Great...he couldn't call for help and he couldn't find anybody on his scanners. At least he could defend himself, with his sword on him still.

The silver and gold mech wasn't sure how long he walked, but it felt long enough when he felt his legs a little sore and he needed to settle down for now. But he was still stuck in this forest. He now noticed how there were more trees than before and how they blocked out most of the sun's light beams, causing the area to be near pitch black.

Maybe he was in the middle of it? Or perhaps he was close to the end...?

From what the Dinobot read from his chronometer, it was around in the afternoon but it felt like night had already came, like midnight had just now arrived. It was at this moment that Grimlock had to switch his visor into night vision mode so that he could see better from this sudden darkness. The silver and gold sighed, sliding down to his kneepads, the black grass caressing the pads.

How is he ever going to find a way out of this gloomy, woodland?...

**END**

* * *

_A/N: I was inspired by a game I got last week. It's called "Limbo", a simple but beautifully creepy game in my opinion. I would suggest watching a walkthrough video of it (preferably the ending of the game) in order to get a glimpse of what type of environment Grimlock is in._

_And sorry it's only one drabble but hey, better than nothing, right?. Gotta remedy that soon..._


End file.
